


15. Legend. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Comedy, lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Un... piatto diverso dal solito diventa una questione spinosa e importante.





	15. Legend. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Due note su Namazu qui: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namazu

Natsume non se ne era mai reso conto, perché lo stomaco del _sensei_ sembrava incapace di rifiutare qualsiasi cosa di commestibile: carne, dolci, verdure (ma solo se intinte in qualche deliziosa salsa) e, ovviamente, essendo – almeno esternamente – un gatto, il pesce.  
Quella sera, però, contro ogni pronostico, Nyanko-_sensei_ si era rifiutato categoricamente di divorare con la solita voracità il piatto della sera: pesce gatto in _sashimi_, _tenpura_ di verdure e funghi _shiitake_, zuppa di _miso_... nulla di molto diverso dal solito. La stessa Touko-san si era preoccupata, quando il _sensei_ si era ritirato velocemente dalla sala per rifugiarsi in camera dello stesso Natsume: senza uno dei suoi finti miagolii o lamento alcuno.  
Natsume si era preoccupato relativamente poco: in fondo, il _sensei_ era tornato solo un'ora prima da una delle sue spedizioni culinarie; per quanto fosse strano, non era raro che la sua ingordigia riuscisse a riempire del tutto quel buco nero chiamato stomaco. Ma non era così impossibile.  
Dopo circa un'ora, il ragazzo risalì in camera sua e trovò il _sensei_ sul proprio cuscino con aria decisamente nervosa.  
“Hai mangiato troppo nel bosco?”.  
L'occhiata che il _maneki-neko_ gli rivolse fu di puro fuoco.  
“Ci sono cose che non si fanno!” sbottò quello, guadagnandosi una risata poco rispettosa del ragazzo. “Non c'è nulla da ridere!” riprese, soffiando come un gatto – forse l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare tipica di quella specie. “Non pensavo che gli umani fossero così stolti da mangiarli!”.  
La risata di Natsume di placò, pian piano, sostituita da un'espressione decisamente perplessa.  
“Ma che dici, _sensei_? Hai sempre mangiato quelle cose...”.  
“Il pesce!”.  
“... il pesce gatto?”.  
“Quello, _baka_!”. Il gatto, alzatosi sulle sue zampine corte, cominciò a marciare in tondo per la stanza, l'evidente arrabbiatura visibile su tutta la sua... ehm, persona. “Mangiare un pesce gatto... ma cosa vi passa per la testa?! Con tutti i pesci che ci sono nel mare e nei laghi... un pesce gatto?!”.  
Natsume, sedutosi su un cuscino, lo guardava con aria sempre più perplessa.  
“È il fatto che sia un pesce... gatto che ti disturba?” si azzardò a dire, ma ricevette una zampata violenta in pieno viso dal finto felino.  
“_Bakayaro_! Non sai che mangiare un pesce-gatto significa mangiare un famigliare di Namazu? E tu vuoi tentare la sorte?!”.  
Natsume avrebbe voluto che la propria risata risuonasse più sincera, ma...  
“Non è una leggenda...?”.  
Con una zampetta, Nyanko-_sensei_ si batté il petto, sempre più furioso.  
“E IO TI PAIO UNA LEGGENDA?! _BAKA_! Namazu è rispettato da tutto il mondo degli _yokai_! È più potente di ognuno di noi... sarebbe capace di distruggere ogni cosa... e tu la chiami leggenda?!”.  
Così serio, Natsume l'aveva visto solo parlare di Matoba.  
“Vuoi dire che... ci può punire?”.  
Finalmente, lo _yokai_ intravvide nello sguardo dell'umano un po' di quel timore che aveva tentato di istillargli.  
“Vuol dire che pregherai per quel povero cugino di Namazu e non ne mangerai più! E dovrai sperare che stia dormendo così profondamente da non sentire le lamentele della sua famiglia!”.  
Natsume aveva già il viso pallido e un sudore freddo stava cominciando a bagnargli la schiena quando, dalla finestra aperta, giunse la figura di Hinoe, con una fiaschetta di _sakè_ in una mano e dei bicchieri in un'altra.  
“Beh, che facce avete?” esordì al vederli.  
“Il _sensei_...” abbozzò Natsume insolitamente nervoso “mi ha detto di Namazu”.  
Lo _yokai_ femmina guardò il gatto.  
“Che gli hai detto?”.  
“Che non bisogna farlo arrabbiare!”.  
“E quindi?” l'espressione della _yokai_ era tutto fuorché preoccupato.  
“Perché abbiamo mangiato del pesce-gatto... e il _sensei_ dice che i cugini di Namazu si lamenterebbero con lui...”.  
Hinoe scoppiò a ridere spudoratamente.  
“Non.... non credevo... che credeste... a queste favole...!” riuscì a dire tra le risate.  
“Favole?”.  
“Col cavolo che sono favole! Hinoe, tu non ne sai niente!” replicò spazientito Nyanko-_sensei_.  
“Lo sanno tutti che, oltre a dormire quasi sempre, Namazu è sordo come una campana!” esclamò Hinoe sedendosi e versandosi del _sakè_ con attenzione. “Non sentirebbe nemmeno la tua voce lamentosa, Madara!”.  
“COOOOSA?!”.  
“Davvero, Hinoe-san?” le chiese Natsume accigliato. “Ne sei proprio certa?”.  
Lo _yokai_ sorseggiò il distillato, prima di rispondergli.  
“Namazu è il più antico di tutti noi... è talmente vecchio che si deve muovere per i dolori, a stare sempre in quella posizione. Ma, te l'assicuro, sono parecchie centinaia di anni che è sordo come una campana!”.  
“L'hai conosciuto?” chiese il ragazzo con una certa inquietudine nella voce.  
“Certo che no. Me l'hanno detto, però, delle fonti certe”.  
“Fonti?”.  
“Amici di amici di amici...”.  
“E questi... amici di amici...”.  
“... di amici...”.  
“Sì... l'hanno mai visto?”.  
“Degli altri amici di questi amici di amici di amici”. La _yokai_ pensò bene di trangugiare il resto del _sakè_ prima di riaprire bocca. “Credo”.  
L'espressione di Natsume si distese, con uno sbuffo si lasciò cadere schiena a terra, occhi al soffitto.  
“E io che ci avevo anche creduto...” borbottò tra sé, arricciando il naso.  
“Beh” riprese a parlare Nyanko-_sensei_, rimasto in uno strano silenzio durante tutta la spiegazione di Hinoe. “Anche a me l'avevano raccontato da giovane...”.  
“Certo, nella notte dei tempi!” replicò il ragazzo con ostentata ironia.  
“Moccioso, le leggende esistono per un motivo!”.  
“Anche le bugie, _sensei_!”.  
Leggenda o meno, Hinoe e Nyanko-_sensei _trovarono, comunque, un motivo per festeggiare.  
E, come ogni volta, vennero cacciati malamente da Natsume.


End file.
